


Dream Girl

by LunaSolenna



Series: Linked Universe Drabbles [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-25 22:10:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18172085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaSolenna/pseuds/LunaSolenna
Summary: Legend remembers his dream girl.





	Dream Girl

**Author's Note:**

> “Favorite Memory”

“... so that’s how I met both Malon and Zelda on the same day,” Time finished his story with a laugh.  The others were smiling too as the beautiful sky darkened into night and they sat around a campfire. Legend was keeping an eye on Wind, who seemed to be nodding off a bit already.  It had been a long day of travel, and he’d had a hard time keeping up with everyone else’s longer legs. So, Legend wasn’t paying that much attention to Warriors, who had taken over the storytelling, going on and on about the ladies he’d wooed over the years. 

Until his ears caught those word. 

“Dream girl”

His body stiffened.  Then he tried to relax, glancing around to see if anyone had noticed.  Hyrule was looking at him curiously, head tilted slightly, and Four’s eyes were on him, even though he was still facing Warriors.  He tried to smile, and ignore the sudden burst of longing in his heart, but it came out more of a grimace. 

Whereas he had been tired before, he now felt like there was an electric current dining through his body; he was wide awake, and needed to  _ move _ . There was an itch, in his foot, and he tried to keep it still.  When Twilight glanced over at him with a slight frown, he figured he failed.  

“I’ll be back.”  With that Legend stood, and the others looked to him, Wind awake again from dozing.  Time looked like he was about to say something, but Legend turned away before he could get it out.  This wasn’t like him; usually he could keep it together, but now it was all coming back at once and he needed to go.  His eye caught his pack, and he made the split-second decision to take it with him. 

Part of him was surprised that no one followed him into the woods, especially at night, but he was grateful.  Nothing bothered him, and his mind wandered off as his feet dragged him along. 

Dream girl.  He had tried not to think too much about her, ever since he had woken up and left her behind.  Now all of that pain was rushing back. Maybe it had something to do with their visit to Lon Lon Ranch?  Maybe seeing Time so happy with his wife  _ who was so much like Mar… like her _ had something to do with it?  His breathing had become hiccuping sobs and tears were running down his cheeks but he ignored them.  He missed her. He missed her so much, but there was nothing he could do, no way to go back, and it was his fault.  His fault. The sound of waves broke him out of his thoughts, and he looked around him. 

The beach.  A sarcastic huff escaped his lips.  Of course his legs would find some kind of beach, even though they had been walking through forest all day without the slightest hint of the ocean.  With that thought, all of his energy disappeared and he collapsed on the sand. He swiped a hand over his face, trying to dry the tears and wipe away their saltiness.  Legend took a deep, shaky breath, and let it out slowly as he stared across the dark waters. The moon was reflected, wobbling in the waves. It was peaceful. Another wave of longing swept through him, and he glanced at his bag.  On impulse, he dug through it and pulled out an ocarina, then held it to his lips. 

He hesitated for one more moment, looking out at the waves, then took another deep breath, closed his eyes, and played a familiar song. 

…

It started quiet, filled with sorrow.  He had forgotten, but the song itself was inherently sad.  It had been a while since he had played it, because it always made him sad to think of  _ that _ time, but his fingers knew every note, and missed none of them.  He thought of when he first saw her. His heart ached when he saw her smile, remembering her kindness, her laugh.  As the song continued it grew stronger, more emotional. He let the notes rise and fall, thinking more and more about the time they had shared.  He could feel his lips turning up, into a smile, even as he played the last, nostalgic, notes. 

He was suddenly aware he had an audience, but didn’t turn to acknowledge them yet.  He knew he should explain, tell them something, but he didn’t want to. Now he was smiling, reminiscing on the time they had shared, on that dream island.  She was his dream girl. 

Thinking about her didn’t always make him happy. 

But she was his favorite memory. 


End file.
